


Giotto’s fury

by Naminewitch



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Giotto gets pissed off, Light Timoteo Bashing, My personal headcanon what it is a very bad idea to seal flames especially child's, Pre-Canon, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Giotto gets pissed off at Iemitsu and Timoteo for sealing Tsuna’s Flames.





	Giotto’s fury

In the dimension of Vongola Sky Ring, Giotto flinched and opened his eyes when his Hyper Intuition screamed like an alarm going off.

Something was terribly wrong. Something happened to his family, not Vongola, but Sawada family. More precisely, something happened to Tsunayoshi, to his flames, which he can’t feel anymore.

He must hurry and find out what happened.

“What’s wrong, Gio?” G asked, appearing with others – minus Daemon – from a pillar of Storm Flames, having felt his boss/best friend’s worry.

“Something happened to Tsuna,” the blonde replied. The First Guardians’ eyes widened, flashing with worry. Like Giotto, they loved and cared about young Tsunayoshi, so hearing the little boy was in trouble was concerning.  Their answer was immediate.

“We’re coming with you, “G announced his and others’ decision. Primo nodded in agreement, and the Vongola’s First Generation left the Rings, disappearing from them.

* * *

 They materialized in Tsunayoshi’s room seconds later. Giotto immediately went to the bed where his descendant was having his afternoon nap, and placed his hands on the boy’s head, closing his amber eyes in concentration, trying to find what the problem was.  His Guardians patiently awaited his verdict.

What he found was the seal on his grandson’s Flames, created by Timoteo. And even though he was just the will, Giotto felt rage rise inside his chest at Ninth’s action and – no doubt he was involved as well – Iemitsu allowing this. Idiots! Morons!  Didn’t they know it was dangerous to seal child’s flames, especially at such age?! Tsuna could’ve had died or seriously injured, if Giotto hadn’t intervened!  

Once he fixes this mess, Giotto promised himself, he’s going to have a _long_ conversation with both Timoteo and Iemitsu. 

“What’s wrong with him, Primo?” Alaude asked, like the others, seeing that Giotto was _pissed off_ , judging by his expression and by how the flame on his forehead rose higher and burned brighter.

This wasn’t a good sign.

 “Timoteo and Iemitsu sealed Tsuna’s Flames,” the blonde replied with irritation in his voice. The Guardians’ eyes widened in shock and horror, and once that passed, Sun, Storm, Cloud, and even the usually calm Rain, shared their Sky’s rage.

Only Lampo hadn’t understood why his friends reacted this way.

“What’s so bad about kid’s Flames being sealed?” he asked, confused.

The others shared a look. Ah, yes they forgot. Lampo was the youngest out of them, besides when were alive, that topic never came up, so he didn’t know about seals and what it could do to the users of the Dying Will Flames.

“You see, Lampo, “Knuckle began explaining while they watched Primo beginning to work on breaking of the seal. “A Dying Will Flames, active or not, is a part of a person, and when they’re sealed, it can lead to major injures and even… death of person.

“Oh,” was the only thing Lampo could say, eyes wide, as he realized what tragedy they had just avoided. His fellow Guardians didn’t say anything.

Silence fell. Some time passed, but Giotto was finally done, having broken the seal.

“So what now?” G asked, breaking the silence as they watched Tsuna sleep peacefully. “Will you speak with Nono and that sorry excuse of a father?”

“Oh, I will believe me,” Giotto said darkly, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

His Guardians shared a knowing look.

Nono and Iemitsu were _screwed_.   


End file.
